Wonder
by Laegwen
Summary: This is a 10th Walker story about an elleth called Maith that travels with the Fellowship and falls in love with Legolas. Please give it a try; and...well...love Lord of the Rings! DISCLAIMER: I wrote this an aeon ago and it was my first (and not entirely successful) attempt at fanfiction, so read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A light breeze whispered through the trees, ruffling leaves. Maith used the cover of the sound to shift slightly amongst the branches of the old oak. The sky was darkening and she had been here, in the tree, since noon and saw no sign of the company approaching.

Maith had not been sent to welcome the company this far from Rivendell. Her father, lord Elrond preferred her to stay at home and wait, but her patience had worn thin and she'd snuck out after lunch to spy on them in the forest. Now the elves were approaching; Maith could sense it in the trees.

* * *

"How far to Rivendell? The day is ending." Larrel murmured to himself.

His friend, Legolas, seemed unconcerned, "pass the old oaks is the river, we are near enough." Larrel had doubts, but those were silenced as Legolas had suddenly pulled out his bow and arrow, aiming into the semi-darkness.

A figure stood in front of them, presumably having landed from a tree, for otherwise the guides would have raised the alarm.

"Who are you? Show us or you will not live." Legolas' cold voice was laced with curiousity.

Slender hands reached up to pull back the hood, revealing a pale, heart-shaped face and dark hair twisted into a bun. "I may have died, but I would have killed you too," Maith said pleasantly, withdrawing her sword which had been pointing at his neck. She smiled merrily, "greetings Legolas Thranduilion."

"Maith!" Larrel couldn't help but shout, for he had missed his childhood friend dearly since they had last visited. Maith's smile slowly grew into a grin, and she launched at him, hugging him tightly. "Couldn't resist making a dramatic entrance, could you?" he teased, laughing.

"Couldn't," Maith said, shaking her head guiltily. She turned to Legolas, "I hope you weren't offended, my lord." Though she would never admit it, she was impressed by how quickly the elf had detected her on in the oak.

"Not at all," he said lightly and, not admitting defeat, added "but I could have knocked your wrist with my elbow then released my arrow."

"Well," Maith replied, "if you did that I would kick…"

As the two elves continued to quarrel, Larrel grew impatient, "quarrel over something more significant, will you please, and let us move on." He was returned with equally indignant looks from the elves.

Annoyed for some reason, Maith decided to irritate her interrupter. "Any luck with Merethyl?" she asked innocently, referring to a pretty she-elf with dark red hair leaning against a tree, out of hearing distance. Her quick eyes had picked up Larrel's darting looks to her direction, and the speed Larrel's cheeks flushed confirmed her guess.

* * *

Arwen studied her sister skeptically, "are you really going to wear that?"

Maith looked down at her light green dress. "Yes, why?"

"It's plain," she shrugged.

"It is," Maith agreed, "but surely formal enough?" she asked hopefully.

Arwen tossed her a bundle, "no, but this is."

The dress was a dark blue colour, with a sweeping neckline and rippling hem that ended at her ankles. _For your archery practice later_, Arwen had explained. Maith had to admit, the dress suited her, bringing out the blue in her dark eyes and caused her skin to seem almost translucent. She turned away from the mirror.

"Never mind later, I will go and practice now," her eyes pleaded with her sister, "and find me if they arrive." Maith added as she rushed out of the room with her weapons and cloak before Arwen could stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

A warm breeze swept the training grounds. For a second, Maith was so entranced by the rippling deep green of the grass that she simply stood still and stared at it. The way the long stems formed patterns, the hypnotizing shifting shapes. The breeze stilled, and she shook her head, clearing it, and then brought out her bow and arrow.

Maith did not aim at the centre of the target every time; her training master had scolded her for splitting all her arrows. Instead her arrows spelt out an 'A' for 'Arwen', and she debated with herself whether or not to show it to her sister.

Suddenly Maith's ears caught a soft sound somewhere behind her, and she tensed. Who would approach the training fields at this time in the night? Maith thought of the giant spiders she had once encountered while picking mushrooms in the woods and shuddered. Elf or not, it was better to be safe.

Expertly, Maith turned while simultaneously notching an arrow to her bow. She aimed at the dark shape amongst the trees, and was shocked to see the glint of metal in its hands.

A soft laugh broke the silence, and Maith let out a breath when she saw Legolas step forward into the clearing, sheathing his sword.

"A pleasure to see you again, my lady," he said, "I did not recognise you in your cloak."

Maith smiled, "like the last time we met."

"Indeed. And I see you are practising." Legolas studied the perfect 'A' etched into the target, not showing any signs of being impressed, "why an 'A'?"

Maith ignored his question, feeling defensive, "not a compliment?" she teased, though secretly she approved of how he was not surprised that a women could achieve this.

"I was not expecting any less from you," he replied. "How about a contest?"

"Very well," Maith agreed instantly, "you can go first." She had heard from Larrel - and other sources involving giggling elleths - that Legolas of Mirkwood was the finest archer there. It was for her, she smirked inwardly, to test whether he would remain so in Rivendell.

* * *

Their contest ended in a draw, for both elves were flawless at archery, and equally stubborn.

"Let us count that as a draw," Legolas said finally after a long discussion over whether the state of the ground and the shifting light meant the contest was unfair, "there is no use arguing when we could still compete with a sword."

Maith was doubtful. She had loved archery since she was merely one hundred summers old, but at the sword she was less skilled. However, her competitiveness won over and she decided to agree.

The fight started off well, but soon Maith found that she was soon on the defensive side. Legolas wielded a sword with cunningness and fluidity learnt from his father, turning defense into offense with an easy grace, and soon had it at Maith's neck.

Maith was annoyed, but could not help but admire the elf's skill. "You have won," she sighed.

Legolas smiled and lowered his sword. The _elleth_ had also won his admiration; he had rarely found anyone that matched him in archery. "It was a pleasure competing with you, my lady, we should practise more together in the future."

"Of course," Maith said, and then couldn't help but add "but one day I would beat you at this." She looked wistfully at her sword then pointed it somewhere into the darkness behind Legolas, "you can come out now, Larrel. "

Leaves ruffled, and Larrel dropped down on the ground, smirking. "It's nice to see you beaten for once, _nethig_ (little sister)."

"Hush, do not announce that you are older than me, for it is better to believe that one is a clever one thousand year old rather than an incredibly stupid three thousand year old," she retorted.

Larrel did not bother to try to decipher the words and turned to Legolas, "I may not act wisely, but my memory serves me as well as any. Maith was a funny little elf when she was young, once…"

He did not finish his sentence for she was already clinging onto his back with a hand over his mouth, a mischievous smile on her face, "you have missed a lot, my lord, when you did not come ten years ago. The expression on his face when he woke up hanging from a tree with flowers in his hair was priceless."

At that she dropped onto the ground satisfied, and added to Larrel, "and I will do it again if I have to."

"And I equally easily to you," the elf replied stubbornly.

"You could," Maith's eyes twinkled, "if I do not wake up at the slightest of touch when I am sleeping and have a dagger at that person's neck. You have tried once, and forgotten, therefore I can draw to a conclusion that you memory doesn't serve you so well after all."

"You have come here to bring a message, though," interjected Legolas, "what is it?"

"Indeed I have. Lord Elrond wishes to see you." Larrel answered, serious once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Out at the Council of Elrond, a figure crouched atop a tree. She wore a light green cloak to camouflage herself within the layers of pale leaves, and her dark hair could be seen falling down her shoulders in waves that had not been plaited due to the haste Maith had rushed out in at news of the Council.

The elleth knew she was not supposed to be there, but Maith too could feel the great Evil approaching and knew that she had to help. She shifted into a sitting position as the council began.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor," Elrond said. "Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction," he continued, "none can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall…"

Graveness descended upon the company, and fear wrapped around each race, whether men, elves, hobbits or dwarves. Legolas could feel heaviness in his heart at the meaning Elrond's words held, and the elf tried hard to hide the disgust in his eyes at the actions of Boromir.

_"__Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gumbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

The sinful language broke into Legolas' thoughts as Gandalf uttered them. As an elf, a being of light and nature, the Black Speech was repelled by every cell in his body, and he lifted his eyes to see the reaction of the others.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said with disapproval in his voice.

Gandalf looked at him long and hard, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard, in every corner in the West." He continued, "The Ring is altogether evil…"

"It is a gift..." A voice broke in. Boromir rose from his seat and Legolas looked at the human with icy blue eyes.

"…A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." His voice was tinged with ignorant proudness.

At that, Legolas and the elves around Boromir turned cold eyes to his face, the creatures given the light of wisdom not understanding how a human's ignorance and greed could blind.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" Boromir continued, unaware of the disapproval growing against him.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can," Aragorn cut in firmly.

Boromir did not seem to have comprehended his words, "and what would a ranger know of this matter?" he asked mockingly.

Legolas knew he needed to interfere, "this is no mere ranger," he said coolly, rising from his seat, "he is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn and you owe him you allegiance."

"Aragorn…This is Isildir's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas confirmed.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas," Aragorn said. The elf sat down gracefully, but his eyes remained on Boromir.

In the tree, Maith tilted her head in thought. She did not trust Boromir any more than Legolas did, for how could he not realise the Ring's true powers? She knew about the One Ring, having read about it from a dusty book in the library, flipping through yellowed pages.

Her gaze then turned to Aragorn, and she studied him closely._ So this is the man Arwen has given her heart to_, she thought. Maith wondered if they could become friends.

Then her eyes fell on Legolas, and she smiled. He was certainly an admirable elf, with such composure even Maith could not match, and she would have liked to know him better. She was also desperate to improve at the sword, in order to prevent being shamefully beaten again. The elf knew she was there, Maith could tell by the way his eyes often strayed to the tree in which she was hiding.

"You have only one choice… The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Maith's eyes widened in shock as a dwarf jumped from his seat, axe in hand.

What does he think he is doing?! Maith knew that The Ring could not be simply destroyed like this. It was far too powerful…The dwarf could harm himself. Without thinking, she launched herself from the tree and landed lightly on her feet between him and the Ring.

Legolas had stood-being nearest to the dwarf-to stop him, but the elleth he had seen earlier had already leapt in front.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed," she said softly. Her dark blue eyes stared back at anyone who dared cast a surprised look her way, challenging them to doubt her.

"Maith, you troublesome child," Elrond said, exasperation and frustration mixed in his voice.

Maith turned, and bowed her head with respect, "_atar._ (father) I am sorry, but I am part of this world too. Please let me help in this." She lifted her head, eyes pleading.

Legolas watched as emotions chased themselves around Elrond's eyes, the care of a father battling with logic that his daughter would indeed be a suitable candidate, with quick wits and an unmatched skill with the bow. Finally, he said slowly, "you shall get your wish," then he addressed the company, "now let us continue."

Maith took a seat, and the Council continued.

Elrond turned to the dwarf, "Gimli, son of Gloin, the ring cannot be harmed by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires on Mount Doom, and only there it can be unmade," he paused, "it must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm whence it came. One of you…must do this." At that he surveyed the group, but no one could meet his eyes.

At last, a small but determined voice broke the silence, "I will take it."

It was Frodo Baggins, and Legolas knew he was the one meant for the quest, for he could feel the power within the hobbit.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way," Frodo continued, fear tinging his voice, but his chin still stayed at a determined angle.

Gandalf parted from the crowd and walked over to the hobbit. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn added. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas stated sincerely.

"And my axe!" Gimli said beside him.

Boromir stepped forward gravely, "you carry the fate of all of us, little one. If this indeed is the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Legolas looked curiously at the bushes to his right, when was the hobbits going to come out? Then he saw leaves rustle and…

"Hey!" the hobbit flew out of the bushes, "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!"

"And we are coming too!" Merry and Pippin appeared and stood by Frodo's side.

Elrond smiled, "no indeed, when it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are _not_." He emphasized the last word with a raise of eyebrows.

"Yes, and you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Anyway," Pippin added, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing!"

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said dryly.

Maith glanced at her father questioningly, and Elrond smiled sadly, inclining his head in the direction of the group. She smiled back gratefully, and stepped forward to join the group.

"Ten companions," Elrond said thoughtfully, "so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning of the company's departure, Maith sat on her bed, unsure of what to bring. Her weapons and heavy cloak she would carry on herself, and a change of clothes along with some food was already packed. She then threw in her hairbrush, rope, healing herbs and bandages. Finally, she tied the bundle up and gave a last longing look at her knives, which she did not have any more space for.

The sun felt cold on her back as she walked over to join the Fellowship. Arwen and Elrond stood at the edge of the group, greeting her as she reached them.

"You do not have to do this if you do not wish to," Elrond spoke.

Maith shook her head, "I must do it," she said quietly, "and I will miss you, _atar_."

She then embraced Arwen, whose eyes had filled with tears. She knew who her sister was crying for. "Aragorn can take care of himself," Maith whispered gently, pulling away. She thought of how loving someone must be like, and did not like it.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold your purpose. May the blessings of the Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond's voice sounded in her ears as the company set off.

The days passed quickly as they traveled over the barren landscape, sometimes seeking cover amongst the giant boulders that dotted the land. Maith grew very close to Aragorn and Legolas, even becoming on friendly terms with Gimli, whom she had started to admire.

The company found rest on a scatter of great boulders, drying out from the rain the night before and eating. Maith snatched Aragorn's pipe from his mouth and, cleaning it carefully (much to the annoyance of Aragorn), took a few puffs herself. Legolas was seated on the edge, scanning the horizon and immersed in his thoughts. Boromir was teaching the hobbits to fight with infinite patience.

"Two, one…five!" he instructed as Pippin blocked his attacks, "good, very good."

"Move your feet," Aragorn added next to her.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry injected, making the hobbit beam with pride.

"Thanks."

Maith turned as she heard Gimli's voice behind her, talking to Gandalf. "If you ask my opinion," he was saying, "which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round." Maith frowned, having a hint of what the dwarf was getting at. "Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," he continued.

To Maith's relief, Gandalf replied, "no Gimli, I would not take the roads unless I had no other choice." Her attention turned to the hobbits.

"Sorry," Boromir was apologizing, for he had accidentally hit Pippin's hand.

Pippin yelled and kicked Boromir, he stumbled back in surprise.

"Get him!" Merry cried, joining in, and Boromir was knocked to the ground with two hobbits atop of him.

"For the Shire!" Pippin shouted, "Hold him! Hold, him Merry!"

Maith handed the pipe to Aragorn, "aren't you going to help?"

Chuckling, Aragorn walked over, crying "gentlemen, that's enough!" but was too dragged down onto the ground.

Leaving the laughter and cries behind her, Maith approached Legolas, who was now sharpening his arrows, but keeping his eyes on the South at all times.

"I will keep watch and you can focus on your arrows," Maith suggested.

But Legolas' attention was elsewhere, narrowing his eyes at a black shape moving across the sky in the distance. Maith tensed, "what could that be?" she murmured, instinctively standing up.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said.

"It's moving fast, against the wind…" Boromir muttered.

Maith gripped Legolas' arm, realizing what it was at the same time as he did. "Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered, sending the company flying to different hiding spots under the rocks.

Maith rushed over to get her pack, and then rolled under a rock behind her.

"Greetings Legolas," she said dryly when she sensed that she was not alone.

But Legolas just smiled and looked ahead, "Good to see you again, Maith."

_His breath smells like flowers_, Maith thought suddenly, then started. _What was that? _She interrogated herself, and then looked at Legolas to see if he had noticed anything.

Sensing her gaze, he turned his head. "Sam remembered to put out the fire," Legolas said conversationally.

"Why, yes," Maith answered, blinking. She knew she sounded like an idiot, but for some reason her mind had gone blank. Thankfully though, she was saved by the others slowly emerging from their various hiding places as the cawing sounds faded.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf was saying, "The passage is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhas."


	5. Chapter 5

The hobbits struggled through the snow with such difficulty it pained Maith to watch. Snowy mountains stretched eastwards, glistening through the mist. _It must be cold_, Maith contemplated, _very cold_, she came to a conclusion at noticing the frost on everyone's cloaks and everyone's furiously red noses. She wondered what it felt like to be cold, frozen. She shuddered.

Hearing a commotion from behind, Maith turned to see Frodo tumbling down the slope. Horrified, she backtracked and leapt to his side, where Aragorn had helped him up. "The Ring…" She heard Frodo whisper, and her eyes caught a glimpse of gold on the snow. But before she could pick it up, Boromir had held it to the light, entranced.

" 'Tis a strange fate we should all suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing. Such a little thing…" he murmured.

"Boromir!" Maith warned.

"Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn said sternly.

Boromir seemed to hesitate, and Maith held her breath.

"As you wish," he finally said, holding the Ring out to the trembling hobbit, "I care not."

Frodo snatched it away and put it around his neck, and only then did Aragorn's hand move away from the hilt of his sword and turn to Maith.

"I heard you lost to Legolas in a contest," he teased.

Maith frowned, not of annoyance but of why Aragorn had chosen this moment to mention it. "It was only with a sword," she defended, bending down to scoop up some snow with her hands.

"You do not usually admit defeat," Aragorn continued.

"Well, it was only fair," she answered, unsure of what her friend was getting at. _Her fighting skills? That she should learn the sword? _Maith shrugged and studied the snow, watching how it reflected light.

"How do you like him?"

Finally it dawned on Maith what Aragorn was implying, and she turned a shocked face on Aragorn. "I see him only as a friend, Aragorn, and nothing else." If the ranger was trying to make her blush like Larrel did, he would not succeed. Larrel loved Merethyl, but _she_ did not feel the same for Legolas.

There was no doubt about that.

Aragorn, however, was unconvinced. "We shall see," he threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

Suddenly, Maith heard a chanting mixed in the wind, and her previous conversation was forgotten as Legolas shouted "there is a fell voice in the air!"

"It is Saruman," Gandalf responded gravely.

Seemingly at Gandalf's words, a river of snow tumbled down the cliffs, narrowly missing the group.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain, Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No" Gandalf said firmly, stepping onto a boulder. "_Losto Caradhas, sedho, hodo, nuith I 'ruith_…" his voice rang through the mountains, but nothing happened.

Maith leapt aside as another avalanche showered them with snow and ice. "We cannot go on, Gandalf, the hobbits cannot take it!" She shouted.

"We must get off the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city." It was Boromir.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn cut in.

"If we cannot pass through the mountain, then let us go under it!" Gimli injected proudly. Maith remembered his previous conversation with Gandalf, and dread settled on her heart.

A pause. "Let the Ring-Bearer decide," Gandalf declared finally.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo decided.

"So be it."

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli declared, pride clear in his tone.

Ahead of them was the dark face of a stone wall, jagged and smooth at the same time. Beside it was a lake, jet black and still. It sent shivers down Maith's spine. The company walked along the wall, then settled down at Gandalf's command. Sam lit a fire, and everyone settled down around it.

Maith watched, hugging her knees, as Legolas sharpened his sword. His eyes sparkled in the darkness, hair shining like spun gold from the illumination of Sam's fire. She thought of how he was in battle, grace lining his every move, the effortless lightness in how he spoke, how he smiled.

As she watched, sudden warmth spread over Maith's heart. She jolted in shock. What had she been thinking? She scolded herself. More importantly, what had that feeling been?

Maith thought she knew.

She quickly closed her eyes, hoping desperately that the feeling would go away. Maith opened her eyes. The feeling didn't change. Her love for Legolas hadn't changed.

And the elf chose that moment to look up. Immediately, she felt light-headed, her heart beat wildly, and she found herself sinking into the dancing blue of Legolas' eyes, feeling the wisdom behind them; the wisdom of many ages…

"Maith?" the elf asked, amused. He recognized that look, it was the look of someone in love.

He wondered who Maith was thinking about that created such a distant look on her face.

"Maith?" he said again.

Maith's eyes suddenly focused, her expression nearing panic. "Yes?" her voice shook, for Legolas' voice had sounded like music to her ears and, strangely, she wanted to hear it again. She was even annoyed as Gimli spoke, interrupting whatever Legolas was going to say.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said, causing the group to gather at the wall.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said.

Feeling quite defensive of Gimli, she tried to hit the back of Legolas' head, but he sensed it and lightly stopped her wrist. Hurriedly, Maith withdrew her hand. Legolas' touch had scorched her skin, making heat rush to her cheeks. Unaware of the _elleth_'s emotions, he turned around and smiled. Maith immediately felt faint, and silently cursed herself for being so weak.

Gandalf was now running his hands over the stone and muttered: "well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

Conveniently, clouds covering the moon parted and the moon's ghostly light broke through. Gradually, an intricate shining pattern forming an archway appeared on the stone's surface, marked with Elvish scripture and markings. Above the arch were the words '_Ennyn Durin Aran Moria. Pedo, mellon, a minno._"

"It reads 'the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf explained.

"What do ya suppose that means?" Merry asked Gandalf incredulously.

"Oh," Gandalf laughed easily, "it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the door will open."

Maith watched warily as Gandalf tried various spells. "Nothing's happening," she pointed out, just to irritate him. Gandalf glared then tried pushing against it, at which Maith smiled and sat down, crossing her legs in front of her.

Legolas joined her, and she felt her heart flutter. But then rose the frustration and annoyance that when the elf was present, she was no longer in control of herself.

"I do not like the lake," she said, trying- after a great effort-successfully to feign indifference.

"It is too calm, even when there is a breeze," Legolas observed, his eyes cautiously following Merry and Pippin, who were picking stones by the lake.

Maith stood, no longer able to bear being too close to the elf. "I do not like what the hobbits are doing either, they are disturbing the water." She stepped over to where the hobbits were now throwing stones into the lake, and stopped them.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf complained, and threw his staff on the ground.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against those doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions!" the wizard responded with growing irritation.

Silence fell, as nobody either knew or dared to say anything. Suddenly, Frodo murmured, "it's a riddle," his eyes lit up as he continued; "it's a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter. What is the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_," Gandalf said.

At that, a rumbling sounded and the doors slowly opened, revealing a dark tunnel beyond.


	6. Chapter 6

They traveled for days, tired, weary and afraid. The dark soon pressed in on them, and no one seemed in the mood for talking. As the days grew they seemed to feel a danger following them, growing nearer and nearer with each step. The elves especially were affected, and became easily irritated and angered as well as paranoid.

Legolas and Maith would sit through the night, sometimes whispering, mostly staring ahead. The _elleth_'s feelings only grew and refused to be tamed, and every night she found it difficult to appear as merely a friend. With the frustration of this added onto the Elves' loathing of the dark, she snapped and glared at almost anyone who tried to speak to her. Soon everyone avoided her except Gimli, who found it amusing.

On the fourth day, they came to the end of a stairwell.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf muttered, and immediately felt the glares of the elves on his back. However, neither elf nor elleth said anything for they were aware that their irritation was exaggerated.

The company sat down wordlessly, waiting for Gandalf to come to a decision. Maith hummed a tune to herself.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No," Merry answered firmly.

"I think we are."

Silence fell, and Gimli could be heard shifting restlessly.

"Merry?" Pippin said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm hungry," the hobbit grumbled.

This brought a smile to everyone's lips, but no one had the energy to laugh anymore.

"Ah! It's that way!" Gandalf declared.

"He's remembered," Merry exclaimed.

"No," Gandalf replied, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Somewhat reluctantly, the company got up and followed the wizard through another series of passages, following the small dancing glow of Gandalf's staff.

"Let us risk a little more light," he said finally, and light suddenly illuminated the vast room that they were in. "Behold! The great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," he announced.

"Well there's an eye opener no mistake," Sam's voice filled with awe.

They were in a magnificent hall of stone, with intricately carved pillars and a high arched ceiling. The white stone glowed in the light and the group could hear their footsteps echo as they crossed the hall. A ray of light shone through a door to their right, and Gimli gave a gasp before running into the room. When the others followed, they could see him sobbing next to a stone crypt.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf sighed, reading the engravings on the tomb. Walking over to a skeleton leaning against a well, he snatched a large, heavy book out of its hands. The book was battered and bent, its pages yellow and partly burnt. Gandalf opened it and blew the dust off.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes…drums, drums in the deep…"

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Legolas said quietly.

"We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming…"

Gandalf was cut off by a loud thud, followed by an even louder crash. All eyes fell on Pippin, who was stood next to a well, guilt written across his face. Momentary silence followed when everyone held their breath, but the skeleton beside the well tumbled in after its bucket, and the group could only stand and flinch as new waves of noise echoed through the mine.

As soon as the sound faded away, Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He scolded, but could not hide the relief in his voice.

However, the relief was short lived.

Maith's heart seemed to freeze as the sound of drums could be heard from below. Frodo drew his sword from his waist, horrified. It glowed blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled, just before foul cackling was heard outside. Boromir flew towards the door, locking it.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn warned. The humans forced the doors close and put a barricade over it. A loud rasping roar could be heard over the cries of orcs, and Maith dreaded what lay ahead.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said dryly.

Maith and Legolas had just enough time to throw everyone weapons before the barricade was broken down, and orcs flowed into the room. She fought with her bow and arrow as long as was possible, then was forced to switch to the sword.

Strangely, her eyes locked on Legolas. For a while, the world slowed and spun. His movements were too graceful, actions too fluid, for Maith not to admire him. Legolas' arrows, no matter how quickly released, struck their target effortlessly. His sword danced in his hand, deadly but beautiful…

_No_. She shook her head hard. These thoughts were not welcomed here, in battle. She needed to concentrate on saving the hobbits, and could not afford to be distracted. Taking a deep breath, Maith brought out her sword and struck an orc that had been advancing behind her.

A great clash was heard when the door was completely smashed. The cave troll had arrived. Legolas shot an arrow at it, but it did not seem affected. Orcs closed around him, and the elf was momentarily distracted, fending off axes and sticks coming his way.

As soon as they were dead, Legolas headed towards the troll, realizing that it was the most immediate danger to the hobbits. The troll took a swing and missed, the chain wrapping around a stone pillar behind him, and Legolas jumped on, using it to reach the troll's shoulders. The troll stumbled and as he regained his balance, he cast a look at his companions. Aragorn and Boromir were fighting orcs in different corners, the hobbits were-thankfully-nowhere to be seen, and Gimli was hacking at the troll's legs.

But…where was Maith? Sudden worry struck him, but then Legolas noticed her in the far side of the room as she emerged from behind a pillar. Her dark hair had come loose in battle and her cheeks were flushed from the fighting. As if sensing his gaze, Maith lifted her eyes and, for a moment, and emotion flashed in them that Legolas did not recognize. The moment was gone, and the _elleth_ gave a half-hearted smile as she continued to fend off the orcs.

Notching an arrow to his bow, Legolas let the arrow lodge itself into the troll's back. The troll bent forwards in pain, and he jumped off lightly, searching for the hobbits. Sam had ducked behind a pile of weapons, and Legolas turned to see Merry and Pippin knocked aside by the cave troll, revealing Frodo behind them, who then was blocked by an orc in front of Legolas.

Frustrated, he pierced the grinning orc in the stomach and stepped lightly over it, but Frodo could no longer be seen.

Maith's eyes widened as he saw the cave troll approach the pillar where Frodo hid. Fighting her way through the orcs, she could see the troll slowly circling the pillar.

"Frodo…" she whispered, for she knew that she did not have time to reach him-nobody had time to reach him-before the troll would find him.

Nevertheless she tried, even as the troll found Frodo, even as the hobbit stumbled backwards into a corner, even as Frodo was knocked harshly to the ground. Maith did freeze, however, when the troll lifted his spear and plunged it into Frodo's stomach.

It was as if the world had stopped moving.

She forced herself to move again as Merry and Pippin jumped onto the troll's back, and she fired arrows one by one at the troll, though most were blocked and struck orcs instead. Finally, one arrow hit its target and pierced the orc's through its mouth. It was Legolas, who was much nearer and within reach of the troll. As it fell dead, lying on the ground in a heap, the remaining orcs scattered and the company was left with a silent battlefield.

Frodo lay motionless on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Am man_? (Why) " Maith demanded to no one in particular.

"_Amarth faeg_. (Evil fate)" Legolas sighed.

Aragorn, had knelt next to Frodo, gave a surprised exclamation. Maith rushed to his side.

"What is it?"

Frodo's hand seemed to twitch. Everyone held their breath. A small sigh escaped the hobbit's mouth, and the company crowded to his side, helping him sit up.

"He's alive," Sam said in wonder.

"I'm alright," Frodo answered, "I'm not hurt." His voice was faint, but it seemed he indeed was not in any great pain.

"You should be dead," Aragorn exclaimed, "that spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there is more to this hobbit that meets the eye, Gandalf added.

Frodo reached out and pulled away a corner of his shirt, revealing a shirt of silver chain mail, closely netted and with intricate patterns.

"Mithril," Gimli whispered, "you are full of surprises, Master Baggins," he concluded.

Legolas' joyous smile faded as he again heard the patter of feet drawing nearer. "Orc and goblins…" He murmured to Gandalf.

"There is no time," the wizard ordered, "to the bridge of Khazad-Dum!"

As if awakened, the group helped Frodo up and ran across a passage into a large hall, but they were too late. Goblins emerged, crawling and cackling above them, emerging from cracks and holes in the ceiling and pillars, circling them. Maith and Legolas drew out their bows, and everyone else drew out swords and knives for their last fight.

Suddenly, the halls trembled with a rumble from deep below the ground and goblins scattered, screeching and muttering. Maith did not know whether to feel relieved or doomed. The entrance to the hall was no longer dark, but glowed with flames.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir muttered.

Gandalf shook his head hopelessly. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." He paused, eyes holding each of the fellowship, "Run!"

Again they fled through the halls, only stopping when they came to a gap in the path.

"Lead them on, Aragorn, the bridge is near," Gandalf advised.

They were lead down a safer stairwell, but too came to a gap. Legolas leapt across first and turned, just in time to catch Gimli's beard and pull him up. The dwarf had refused to be tossed. Maith then threw Merry and Pippin across and then leapt herself, followed by Aragorn (carrying Frodo) and Boromir (carrying Sam). Gandalf crossed last, pushing them on.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" he shouted.

They crossed, one at a time, through the narrow bridge. Maith was just about to follow, when she heard the air stir behind her. Quickly, she turned and leapt back as the Balrog's whip lashed at her. Nevertheless, the tip struck her stomach, and Maith felt searing pain through her body.

Tears blurring her vision, Maith turned and stumbled across the bridge, feeling as if her legs were filled with lead. Reaching the safety of the others, she turned to see Gandalf stood tall in the middle, facing the demon.

"You cannot pass!" he yelled, voice ringing with authority, and raised his staff above his head. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

The Balrog just snarled, and the heat in the hall grew almost unbearable.

"Go back to the Shadow," Gandalf said.

The Balrog began to advance, looming over the wizard.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf cried, and his staff made contact with the bridge. White light erupted from the spot and the ground beneath the demon collapsed, sending it tumbling down, down…

Gandalf turned proudly, but at the last moment a flaming whip shot from below, curling around his ankle and dragging him down. Maith watched, hopeless, as the wizard clung onto the ledge with a last burst of strength.

"Fly, you fools!" He shouted. And then was dragged down into the depths of the mountain.

Forgetting her pain, Maith made sure to fulfill the wizard's last instruction. "Quickly, we must hurry," she commanded the company firmly, and they stumbled the last bit of the journey through the Mines stricken with grief and blinded by sadness.

As they finally emerged from under the mountain, gulping fresh air and light, Maith felt like her wound was tearing her up. She allowed a little moan to escape her lips, and Legolas turned to see her clothing stained red.

Immediately, he was by her side, gently supporting her by the elbows as he led her over to sit on a rock. But Maith was already unconscious.

Occasionally she broke from her agonizing dreams and heard fragments of conversation of her friends. First was something about eyes of hawks and foxes, then the curse of a dwarf reached her ears.

She wanted to tell him that it wasn't good manners to do so, but found that no words came out, and her lips only trembled slightly before she fell into that deep slumber again…


	8. Chapter 8

When she slept, she was intriguing.

Her breathing was even, undisturbed, and her features peaceful and relaxed. More relaxed than she had ever been, on a journey of such danger. Her wit and alertness was needed there to keep her alive. Once in a while, a small smile would play on her face. It was a genuine smile, not the playful or mocking ones that Legolas had seen before.

But little did Legolas know, Maith Udomiel, daughter of Elrond, had been dreaming about him.

_Maith's Dream: _

_Laughter rang through the forest, and Maith could feel the trees smile at their merriment. Sunlight wrapped itself like a mist among the woods and leaves, leaves of such green, glowing like emeralds.._

_Maith turned. Legolas sat on a large tree root behind her. Dusting off fallen leaves, he got up. Maith laughed and threw herself at him, and when she pulled away-he kissed her. At that moment, the ground under Maith's feet fell away and, it was just her and the elf she loved so dearly…_

_For some reason, when they pulled away, Legolas' eyes were full of disgust. Sharply, he turned and walked into the forest, the sky darkening behind him. Maith sank to the ground, weak with sadness and humiliation. Why had she ever thought she had a chance with Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood? _

_She had been a complete, utter fool._

A frown twisted at Maith's eyebrows. Legolas had a sudden urge to smooth it away but controlled himself, feeling ridiculous. A single tear started to slide down Maith's cheek, and her features suddenly registered such sadness that Legolas couldn't help but reach out and lightly brush away the drop of water with his fingers.

She trembled, and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Legolas," Maith murmured. Shocked, Legolas examined her face, thinking that she had woken. She had not.

"Legolas," Maith said again, her voice clear as ice. This time, the single word hit him like a blow. In his heart, rose a feeling he had never felt before, a feeling the three thousand year old elf could not decipher.

At that moment Maith awoke and, sitting up, absent mindedly wiped away another tear that had fallen. Her eyes focused, and she slowly took in the room she was in.

The first thing that Legolas felt was relief, then joy. But almost immediately the new unwelcome feeling came rushing back, and he found himself marveling at the_ elleth_'s beauty. His eyes traced her flawless features, the swirling raven hair that clung to her face, and the luminous deep blue eye that was now capturing his heart.

Without thinking, Legolas reached out and brushed the hair from her face, fingers lingering on her skin. Maith blinked, and a flush crept onto her pale face. Then she shook her head, as if clearing it from other thoughts, and suddenly she was the _elleth _Legolas knew. Strong, determined, and mocking.

"Legolas." This time her tone was steady and demanding, no longer vulnerable. "Where are we?"

"We have reached LothLorien, _mellon_ (friend)" he replied, dismissing the waves of emotions rising in his heart, "we had to carry you." He added.

"I see," Maith said coolly, not showing any signs of guilt. "How long have I been here?"

"We only arrived yesterday," Legolas said. _Why was she acting so distant? _Gracefully, he rose from his chair. "Should I get the others?"

"Yes," came the reply, and Legolas turned and exited. As soon as the elf was gone, Maith buried her head in her hands. How long until she would have to tell him her feelings? How long until she could not act anymore? What would his reaction be? The dream she just had still lingered in her mind, and she shuddered at the thought of it. Strangely, too, the dream had not lessened her feelings, and Maith had woken up loving him more than ever.

Hearing voices nearing, she sat up straighter and pushed the hair out of her face, ignoring the slight ache this caused around her stomach.

"Good to see you again, little sister," Aragorn said as he rounded the corner and leaned against the door frame.

Maith could not help but wrinkle her nose at the mention of 'little sisters', but her retort was stopped short by a chorus of 'Maith's as the hobbits crowded next to her bed.

"Pippin thought you were dead," Merry declared.

"I told you that not all people that don't snore in their sleep are dead, Pippin," Sam added.

"I never thought it, I swear," Pippin's eyes were round, "I could see you were breathing! They are just messing with me!"

Maith laughed and leaned back against the cushions. "I forgive you, Pippin."

"But…" Pippin protested, but stopped short when a figure entered the room.

"_Vedui _(greetings), Maith," Lady Galadriel said.

"Lady Galadriel," Maith answered, inclining her head in respect.

Lady Galadriel laughed quietly, "you do not need to be so formal, _mellon_. I came here to see if you have recovered."

"I have," Maith answered firmly, "can I be allowed out of bed?"

"Not only that," Lady Galadriel said, "I am sure you are well enough to attend to the feast tonight, and the archery fields are left to the gardens. Legolas already knows his way here, and you can ask him for directions." She advised.

"Thank you," Maith said, "I will."

When the others had left, the elleth changed her clothes and found a dark grey cloak in a wardrobe, which she put on. Pulling her hair into a rushed plait she headed out to the gardens, for it was late and she wanted to watch the stars come out.


	9. Chapter 9

Maith lay on a branch up in an oak, where she would not be disturbed. She needed to be alone, listening to the sighing of the wind, the rustling of grass, the whispering of trees. The ancient voices set her heart at peace.

But it was not soon before her thoughts strayed, and memories crept back. She did not allow tears, though her mouth trembled at the thought of Gandalf's death. He had been a dear friend and advisor at the same time, and she thought he would always be there…

Maith blinked. Someone was near. Some few, by the sound of it…Despite sadness still weighing on her heart, she jumped off and couldn't help but smile as Merry and Pippin staggered back in shock.

"We didn't know you were here!" Pippin exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"You didn't hear anything, right?" Merry added anxiously.

Maith frowned. No, she had been too immersed in her thoughts to hear what they were talking about.

"Yes, I did," she said sternly, hoping that she could trick an answer out through that.

To her surprise, the hobbits flushed quite red and exchanged a glance.

"We weren't serious," Merry said hurriedly.

"We didn't really think there was anything between you and Legolas…" Pippin added and, at the horrified expression on the elleth's face said, "although you are perfect for each other-and I would bet that he likes ya already!" thus making it worse.

Maith turned her head away so that they would not see the colour on her cheeks. "Go away, you too, before I change my mind," she exclaimed laughingly, and the hobbits scurried away, and could be heard laughing and scolding each other when they thought they were out of hearing distance.

As soon as they were gone, Maith slumped down on a stone bench. It was as if everywhere she went the thought of Legolas followed. She could not escape it. Maith rose and headed to her rooms, no longer in the mood for admiring the stars. The clouds were hiding them tonight anyway.

On her way she crossed Aragorn, presumably heading towards the archery fields. Maith muttered a greeting coolly and tried to go past him, but he stopped her.

"Legolas and I are having a contest, are you going to join us?"

Instinctively Maith wanted to refuse, but the look in the ranger's eyes changed her mind. The look was challenging her, and Maith suddenly remembered their previous conversation. She couldn't let him see that he had guessed right.

"Of course," she said sweetly, and let him lead her back to the archery fields.

The place was empty. Aragorn seemed lost, and suggested they sit down and wait. Maith tried hard to conceal a smile, listening to the sounds that humans could not hear, and learning that the elf was, in fact, right above them.

"I wonder what the matter is," she declared out loud.

She moved in front of Aragorn so that his back was facing the tree. At that moment Legolas leapt and landed, holding a sword to his neck.

"I win," he said.

"It's a conspiracy!" Aragorn declared, and threw his hands up in the air. "I should never trust elves." He then added in an undertone "them and the trees".

"Them and the trees," Maith mocked joyfully, her heart lifted.

Aragorn lunged at her, and she leapt backwards, so that she sat on a low branch behind her. Then she climbed swiftly upwards and out of reach. However, when the elleth glanced at the sky and saw the clouds now seemed heavy and dark she jumped down.

"It is going to rain," Legolas said before her.

"So much for a contest," Aragorn said, "let us head in."

The rest of the fellowships were loading their boats with supplies when Maith walked over. She was the last to get there. They had stayed for four days and she could not help but feel daunted at the task ahead.

Legolas was sifting through the packs. "Lembas," he exclaimed quietly, "Elvish Way-bread. One small bit is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man," he added, answering to the questioning looks of the hobbits. He handed it to Maith, and she took it without glancing up, missing the intentness in Legolas' eyes.

When Legolas was called over by Aragorn, Maith turned to the hobbits. "How many did you eat?" she demanded, noticing their guilty expressions.

"Four," Pippin responded nonchalantly, then burped.

With a sigh Maith took a bite of the Lembas and carefully packed it back up, shaking her head.

It was still morning when the Fellowship stood before Celeborn and Galadriel, who clad them each in an elegant white and green cloak, with silver leaf like clasps.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the grab of our own people," Celeborn said gravely, "and may these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Then Lady Galadriel stepped forward to present each of them gifts. To Legolas she gave a beautiful bow that Maith quite envied.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is the bow of Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," Galadriel had said.

Merry and Pippin received small daggers. "These are the daggers of Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," she explained.

Galadriel turned to Sam, "and for you, Samwise Gamgee-Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady," Sam said politely, but cast a sideways glance at Merry and Pippin, "have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel just smiled merrily and went over to Gimli. "What gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing," Gimli shifted, "Except to look upon the Lady of Galadhrim one last time, for she is fairer than all the jewels beneath the earth." He added, looking up. Maith watched curiously as the dwarf turned but hesitated, and turned back.

"Actually, there is one small thing…ugh, quite impossible. Stupid to ask," he muttered.

Galadriel came to Aragorn, placing her hand on the pendant at his neck. Arwen's Evenstar, Maith recognized, feeling a pang for her sister in her heart.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear," Galadriel said softly, "for her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish…"

Maith closed her eyes against the thought.

"I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor." Aragorn responded firmly.

"The choice is yet before her," Lady Galadriel said, "you have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since Elendil, or to fall into darkness…with all that is left of your kin." Maith saw Aragorn flinch.

Galadriel smiled gently, "Namarie (farewell). There is much you have yet to do…we shall not meet again, Elessar."

Maith grew uncomfortable as Galadriel then looked at her. "You, too, already possess a great gift. You do not know it yet, but one day you will find it." Her gaze pierced her to the heart, as if giving her courage, "and that day may just be one of the happiest of your life."

She left the elleth to ponder her words and moved onto Frodo, though not before glancing thoughtfully in the direction of the elf now talking to Gimli.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins," Galadriel looked at the hobbit fondly, "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She held out a crystal vile, and the water within it shone gently but wondrously in the morning light. As Frodo took it, she kissed the hobbit on the forehead, "may it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." It was hard not to shudder at the whispered words.


	10. Chapter 10

The water of the Great River rippled gently, shining like melted silver. Maith shifted so that her bare feet dangled over the sides, skimming the water. For a moment, she could imagine that the world was perfect again, that she was safe. Indeed, it was easy to do so, with the evening sun surrounding the river with lazy warmth and the sky high and blue. Maith allowed the gentle rocking of the boat to lull her closer and closer to sleep…

"What did the Lady give you before we left?"

Maith opened her eyes and sat up; the question had aroused her curiousity. Legolas was looking at Gimli expectantly.

A dreamy look had come over the dwarf's features, "I asked her for a strand of her golden hair," he smiled, "she gave me three."

A smile crept onto Maith's lips, and she again felt warmth towards the dwarf. "Master Dwarf, it seems that you have grown to respect the Elves."

Gimli glanced up indignantly, "of course, lass, since I have known you and Legolas."

"And I have come to respect you," Maith replied, but found it sounded too serious for her taste, "gradually," she added for good measure.

Gimli chuckled and said to Legolas, "the lass can't bear to be serious, can she?"

"At least she is kind, for I have not respected you at all," Legolas replied playfully, and turned to take his place at steering the boat. "Oh, and Maith?" He called over his shoulder.

Maith sat back, and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"You'd better keep your feet out of the water, there are jagged rocks ahead," Legolas said, and smiled as the elleth hurriedly drew her feet back onto the boat. However he could not help but noting that even such a movement for Maith was graceful and poised.

Maith busied herself with collecting wood for the camp, so as to hear the snippets of conversation between the fellowship.

Aragorn and Gimli were discussing the journey ahead, while the hobbits huddled near the fire, where Sam was busy cooking their meal. Legolas and Boromir were no-where to be seen. Maith searched for the wizard momentarily, before realizing with a pang that Gandalf was no longer with them.

She stopped suddenly when she noticed that the light had faded. The trees around her were dense, intimidating, and try as she might, Maith could not sense their presence. She turned, but the fire of their campsite was just a faint glimmer in the falling darkness.

Maith tensed when she heard the sound of footsteps. Instinctively, she moved into the shadows and her hands went to her bow. No, her bow won't do. It would make too much noise. Silently, she drew her sword, back against a tree.

The elleth was still for what seemed like a long time. Slowly-gradually-she could make out the shadow of another close to a tree opposite her. Taking a deep breath, Maith recalled what she had learnt on fighting in the dark, and stepped forward and held her sword in front of her.

The figure came forward as well, making no sound at its movements. But at that moment the moon came out of the clouds and both Elves could see clearly their opponent. Legolas and Maith stood, swords in hand, in defensive stances opposite each other.

Maith's relief was so great that for a moment she did not think. Stepping forward and dropping her sword, she threw her arms around Legolas and hugged him tightly.

Instinctively, Legolas' hands came to her waist. Maith was suddenly aware of what she was doing, but found that she was paralyzed by the feeling of Legolas' breath stirring her hair and his arms lightly encircling her waist. Finally, Legolas stepped back and placed his hands gently on her elbows. "Are you well?"

Maith took a shaky breath, "of course, why would I not be?" She tilted her head, "why did you not recognize me?"

"The same reason you did not recognize me. You hide yourself too well, my lady."

Maith turned her head. That was a stupid question, of which she knew the answer. She did not know why she had asked that. "We should return to the camp," she suggested quietly.

Legolas smiled. "Not before you retrieve your sword from the ground."

As the company passed the great statues of Argonath they heard the clear sound of a raging waterfall. Maith knew that they were at the end of their journey on the river.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot," Aragorn told them as they set up camp. Maith surveyed the group. Boromir was missing again. She frowned; Boromir had seemed very distant the past few days.

"We approach Mordor from the North," Legolas explained.

Gimli seemed to choke on air. "Oh yes? It's just the simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil! An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks!"

"And after that it gets even better," Maith prompted, smiling.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli exclaimed.

"That is our road," Aragorn confirmed, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…?!" the Master Dwarf replied.

"It will be alright," Maith reassured the now wide eyed hobbits.

Gimli huffed. "No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbit."

Merry entered the clearing, dropping an armful of sticks onto the ground. "Where's Frodo?" he asked suddenly.

At those words, Sam shot up anxiously from his spot near the tree, where he was just dozing off. Everyone looked about frantically, but Frodo had indeed disappeared.

"We need to split up and search the forest," Aragorn commanded. He turned to Maith, "go with Legolas that way." He inclined his head to the direction he meant.

Maith nodded slightly and ran off into the woods with Legolas. They searched deeper and deeper into the forest, but they could see no sign of the hobbit. Three sharp blasts echoed through the forest and Maith glanced at Legolas meaningfully. "Boromir's horn," he confirmed.

The elves ran towards the sound, fearing the worst. They had barely arrived before they were surrounded by Uruk-hai, and having no time to draw their bows, used their swords to fight. Frustrated, Maith tried to break through the circle of orcs, but found that they were stronger than she thought-and she wasn't an expert with the sword.

It was not long before they realized that it was too late-whatever trouble Boromir had encountered they could not assist with anymore. They could only hope that the others had reached him already.

As soon as the band of Uruk-hai lay slain, the elves rushed into a clearing where Aragorn was fighting and Maith took the few seconds to sheath her sword and draw her bow instead before they joined in.

Legolas' sword was soon cloaked with orc blood; a murky black liquid which both looked and smelt vile. As the Uruk-hai thudded to the ground, he realized that the battlefield was silent. A few paces away, Maith stared sorrowfully at the bow in her hand, now stained with drops of black. Aragorn was stooping over a figure on the floor.

It was Boromir.


	11. Chapter 11

Blood pooled on the ground around Boromir, and Maith had to grit her teeth and look away before grief overwhelmed her. She hurriedly wiped away the tears blurring her vision, and knelt beside Boromir, determined not to let her sorrow prevent her from being there in Boromir's last moments.

Boromir's mouth seemed to move, and he uttered a quiet groan. "Frodo...where is Frodo?" he struggled out.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn reassured him.

Boromir sighed. "Then you did what I could not…"

He frowned, a worry growing in his eyes. Sensing his thoughts, Aragorn said, "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you that I will never let the White City fall…nor our people fail."

"Our people…" Boromir whispered, a look of peace coming across his features, "our people…I would have followed you, my brother-my captain…my King." And with those word passed the Son of Denethor.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn sighed. He bent low and kissed Boromir's forhead, but when he turned back to his companions his eyes were hard. "The Uruk-hai-created and bred by Saruman-have managed to capture Merry and Pippin alive."

Gimli sucked in a breath, and Maith and Legolas exchanged a glance. "Well," Gimli said after a long pause, "we best be starting the lad's burial. He doesn't need to lie here among creatures so foul." He spat out the last part of the sentence.

Boromir's shield and the Horn of Gondor were placed onto the boat on which he now lay, and was gradually carried away by the current of the river Anduin to the Fall of Rauros.

Legolas swung onto the final remaining boat. "We need to make haste. Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore."

Aragorn stayed standing motionless in thoughtful silence. Legolas looked back at his friend, "you mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said.

Gimli frowned, "then this has all been in vain," he bent his head, "the fellowship has failed."

"No," Legolas corrected quietly, "we are separated, but we have not failed until Sauron triumphs."

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have the strength left." Aragorn added and, strapping a knife to his belt threw over his shoulder, "leave all that can be spared. We will travel light."

Maith smiled. "Then let's hunt some Orc," she said cheerfully.

Maith woke to hard boulders beneath her and bruises on her back-probably from the night's tossing and turning. As an Elf, she did not need sleep, but thought it a better choice than sitting in the darkness, waiting for dawn to come.

Little did she know that sometimes Legolas would sit beside her, singing old Elvish tunes until the tears stopped leaking through her closed eyelids at the nightmares that she had.

The elleth sat up, immediately feeling the sharp morning air awaken her. It was not a welcome feeling, but Maith accepted it and woke up Aragorn and Gimli.

"We must go. It is dawn already," she said heavily.

Together they shared a small piece of Lembas and continued on their way, running through the landscape. The Uruk-hai were no longer seen on the horizon; they were gaining speed, while Maith's group was tiring. It was going to be a long chase.

Suddenly Aragorn stopped, and bending over, retrieved a small leaf-shaped brooch form the dirt. It shone with a green light, a reassurance.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn turned to his companions, joy and triumph in his features, "they may yet be alive."

With hope renewed, they set off again until finally at noon they settled down on some large grey boulders and shared strips of meat and some Lembas. Aragorn surveyed the landscape, and at his look of satisfaction Maith asked, "What is it?"

"We are at Rohan," the ranger replied, "the land of the horse-lords." His voice seemed almost light, but when he spoke again a shadow had crossed his brow. "Evil has come of these lands. They are in the midst of a dark era." Aragorn started suddenly, "Legolas, Maith, go see where they are head."

Maith searched the landscape. "The Uruk-hai have turned North West," her breath caught in her throat.

"They are taking the hobbits to Isengard," Legolas exclaimed, confirming her thoughts.

And at that they ran again until night-fall, always tracking the black blur of the Uruk-hai ahead, feet pounding against the bristly yellow grass of the plains. When the sky darkened to a deep indigo, the group set up camp again, unrolling sleeping bags and risking a fire.

"You know, Gimli, sometimes I think I could kill for a bed," Maith remarked as the settled down onto the cold ground, immediately feeling hard rocks digging into her back.

"So would I," the dwarf answered grimly, "but more so a pint or so of good, dark ale." He laid his axe with a 'thump' to the ground, "but I am here only to kill orcs, and for Middle Earth itself."

The elf and dwarf looked at each other for a moment, and then began laughing. Gimli thumped Maith on the back heartily, "someday, lass, you and your husband must come and visit. We will provide the finest hospitality, ripped meat straight off the bone, barrels of good wine…"

Maith's smile faded. "I do not have a husband," she corrected quietly.

Gimli merely raised his eyebrows, eyes sparkling, "ah, my lass, but you will do after all this is over. There will be plenty of suitors at your door." And at that, before Maith could argue, the dwarf turned over and started snoring.

Maith bit her lip. She knew that there was only one elf that she could love, that she could marry. At that, she scolded herself for giving herself false hopes, because imagining things that would never exist would only make the things that she had now dim and fade. There was little Maith could hold onto, and she would not lose that too.

Nevertheless, she resisted the urge to cover her hands over her ears as_ that _thought came into her head again.

It had been pestering her for days, appearing at small instances before being dismissed by her logic. _It might not be hopeless, _it would whisper, _he could like you back. _And then it would use the words of other people, twisting their meaning; "_How do you like Legolas?" _Aragorn had teased. _"I bet he likes ya already,"_ Pippin's voice sounded in her head. _"You too possess a great gift,"_ Lady Galadriel's clear tone rang in her ears.

Maith shook her head. Aragorn had only been joking, Pippin had only said that to comfort her, while Lady Galadriel's words…could only mean something else. _Your just afraid, _the voice started again, but this time Maith managed to cut it off. To distract herself, she lay back and let the brilliant and piercing glow of the stars, studded across the night sky, calm her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Maith woke with a light heart. Last night, through her tossing and turning, she had come to realize that actually, love was the last thing she needed to worry about. It would be selfish to let personal feelings trouble her while the fate of Middle Earth was at risk. Maith had come to a resolution to dismiss her emotions until the world was at peace again, and then when all had settled she would tell him-and she would probably regret it.

Either way, it did not matter.

Sitting up, she noted that it was dawn. The land was the colours of pale green and yellow, and although there was a mist, the air was clear and crisp. The sun rose, a fiercely red circle of fire shimmering on the horizon.

"When the red sun rises," Maith murmured as she sat down on the grass beside Legolas, "blood has been spilled this night."

Legolas looked at her in surprise. Since leaving LothLorien, the elleth had hardly spoken to him. Now her hair was pulled back firmly, her mouth set in a determined line and depthless blue eyes sparkled with life. A stray strand of hair came loose to curl at her cheeks, and she tucked it away impatiently.

"Let us hope, then, that the blood is dark with evil and not of the innocent," he replied.

"You miss the forest, Legolas?" Maith asked suddenly after a moment's silence. It was not a question. The elves shared a glance, which spoke of their yearning for the leaves of trees.

"I can imagine the day when this will all end, and the world is at peace again. I am visiting LothLorien again." He turned the dancing blue of his eyes on Maith, who quickly looked ahead to avoid melting under his gaze, "would you want to come with me?"

"I may," she smiled. "Though I would like to see Greenwood (Mirkwood) someday… too."

Gimli stirred next to them, and then muttered a stream of curses before sitting up.

"I will go and wake Aragorn," Legolas said. It was time to depart.

The companions heard a galloping of hooves and stopped, looking around to see the source of the noise. Soon a horde of riders appeared from the grey, wearing heavy armor and grim expressions on their faces.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn exclaimed delightedly, and ran out to meet them, "what news from the mark?"

The others followed cautiously, sensing hostility in the air. Indeed, they were not welcomed. The riders began to circle them, trapping the group in the midst of their spears.

A man broke through the circle to the center. "What business," he narrowed his eyes, "do two elves, a man and a dwarf have in Riddermark?" He spoke slowly, cautiously, but his voice had a cold and arrogant edge. "Speak quickly!" he warned sharply after no one spoke.

Gimli bristled. "Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine."

The man stared at the dwarf coolly, "I would cut off your head, _dwarf_,if it stood but a little higher than the ground."

He had gone too far. Immediately, at a small stirring of air, the bows from the Elves were raised to his head. The movement was done without a sound and fast as lightning.

"You would die before your sword fell," Legolas said calmly, the control in it resembling his father.

Aragorn stepped forward, between the elves and the man. "I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn," he began, "this is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Maith from Rivendell." His tone showed respect, "we are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your King."

The man studied him before replying with a calmer tone, "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he sighed, "not even his own kin." Reaching out, he pulled off his helmet, and Maith could see that he had honest features and light hair. The riders withdrew their spears, and she no longer felt the cold wind of their points pressing against her back. She exhaled and loosened her hand holding the bow.

"You do not belong on these plains, Eomer of Rohan," Aragorn was saying.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal o Rohan," he bent his head, "and for that, we were banished." However, when he lifted his head, his eyes burned. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

Maith could sense the unspoken suggestion behind the sentence. "We are no spies," she hissed.

"We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn added.

Eomer shook his head firmly. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there are two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli burst out.

"They would be small," Aragorn said softly, "only children to your eyes."

Eomer looked at them for a long moment, and when he spoke, his voice was apologetic. "We left none alive."

"None?" Maith demanded, feeling the ground spin beneath her feet.

"We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Maith did all she could to stay standing. She looked down so that they would not see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I am sorry," Eomer said gently. After a pause, he drew himself up and mounted his horse again. "Farewell," he said, this time his voice was brisk, "look for your friends, but do not trust in hope," he looked up at the gathering clouds, "it has forsaken these lands."

And at that the Riders of Rohan turned and rode off, soon becoming a small cloud of grey dust in the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

They followed the rising black smoke in the distance until they came upon the source. The grass around the bodies had withered away and the breeze blew the smell of burning flesh onto their faces. Maith tried not to choke on the air as they neared.

The bodies were piled in a hideous mound of blackened cloth and limbs, and an orc's sneering head was speared on a wooden pole like some sort of marker. Maith took a blood stained stick from the ground and began sifting through the bodies with everyone else, trying to find any clues of the hobbits' fate, and desperately hoping that they would find none.

A sharp intake of breath brought Maith's attention to Gimli. The dwarf's stick hung in the air, and slowly he bent and grasped in his hand was rope of woven material. "It's one of their wee belts," he said softly.

Aragorn let out a cry of anguish and dropped to the ground, while Maith staggered back in horror. Legolas gently supported her arm, his head bent.

Gimli let the belt slip from his fingers, "we failed them." He said bitterly.

Suddenly, Aragorn froze, his eyes fixed onto something marked in the ground. Slowly he lifted his hand and ran it over the soil. "A hobbit lay here," he whispered at first, but his voice grew louder, "and the other."

He stood, pacing on the ground. "They crawled. Their hands were bound…" his eyes lit up as he retrieved something from the grass-a small piece of rope. "Their bonds were cut," Aragorn lifted his head to look at each of the fellowship in turn, "they ran," he pointed to a patch of yellowed grass, "they were followed." His pace quickened as the marks grew clearer, "their tracks led away from the battle…" the others had followed him, and now followed his gaze.

"…And into Fangorn Forest," Maith finished grimly.

"Fangorn," Gimli exclaimed, "what madness drove them there?"

"The madness caused by a hungry orc, I suppose," Maith said, for hope had nestled itself into her heart and she was not going to let go. "Let us hope that they were not followed when they entered."

Slowly, they entered the forest, dreading what lay ahead. The air grew thicker and heavier as they went deeper and deeper through the trees, clinging to their skin and clothes. The canopy above was thick, and they could see not an inch of sky through the green. A lazy light surrounded the branches, the little light that had managed to seep through the layers of leaves and form the dull glow around them.

A small pool of murky black liquid lay in the middle of a huge leaf, and Gimli tasted it. "Bah!" he spat it out, "orc blood."

"Oh, go taste anything you see, Gimli," Maith said irritably, "it might just be poisonous!" She feigned delight.

Aragorn stopped their bickering with a remark. "These are strange tracks," he muttered as he knelt down on the ground.

The dwarf made a choking sound. "The air is so close around here," he complained.

Legolas was studying the trees with wonder in his eyes. "This forest is old," he said absent-mindedly, "very old."

"Full of memory…" Maith continued.

"And anger," he finished.

Indeed, Maith could feel, pressing upon her, a sense of caution and wariness in the air, and she had the strange impression of something coiled to spring. She started as the trees around her suddenly groaned and creaked. Gimli gave a sharp intake of breath and – foolishly – brandished his axe, for it made the noise grow more consistent.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas murmured in awe, and put a hand on Gimli's axe. "Lower you axe," he warned, "they have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it, teaching them to speak." He explained, a smile growing on his lips, "what do you hear, Maith?"

Maith took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "we are not particularly welcome here," she answered with a wry smile.

"Talking trees," Gimli exclaimed, "what do _trees _have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Maith's laugh faded on her lips when she caught phrase passing through the air, "Listen, Legolas," she urged, and her eyes widened as she heard the phrase even clearer than before, "the White Wizard is coming!"

That sent a shiver through the group and they gathered together, weapons raised. What match was them against Saruman? Dread settled among the them.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn said quietly, "we must be quick."

And at that moment he turned, the others following, to release a sword, an axe and two arrows into the air behind them. There was a flash of light and a sudden wave of power nearly swept them off their feet. Their weapons dropped onto the ground in mid-air, like a bird shot from the sky.

"You are tracking the steps of two young hobbits," a voice said. It sounded deep and old – almost friendly. Maith blinked, and then remembered what Aragorn had said of a spell.

"Where are they?" Gimli demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. And they met someone…they did not expect," the voice continued, it's tone deep and humorous, "does that comfort you?"

Strangely, it did.

Aragorn stepped back. "Who are you?" Suspicion crept into his voice, "show yourself."

The figure was still for a moment, and they watched tensely as the light surrounding him gradually dim and vanish. A small note of laughter escaped Maith's lips.

"You asked me to show myself?" Gandalf said.

As they finally emerged from the trees, Maith threw herself onto the grass took a deep breath of the healthy scent of grass and soil. She turned onto her back and noted that the sky was a brilliant blue and the noon sun heated her face. However, there was no time for rest.

Legolas approached her, and held out a hand to pull her up. Maith sighed, "could we not stop for a moment?"

The elf smiled, "Edoras is in two days' ride, Maith. Your rest lies there." He helped her up and Maith resisted the urge to glare, simply because after the last exhausting days her friend still seemed so…_Tireless? Attractive? Dazzling? _She mocked herself.

A high whistle brought her attention to Gandalf. She watched disbelievingly as a beautiful white stallion appeared, galloping across the landscape, by Gandalf's side.

"_Mithrandir,_" she accused.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas murmured.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf proclaimed proudly, "he is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." He mounted the horse, "come, my friends, we have a long, hard ride ahead of us."


End file.
